Ryugel Baran
(Forward) |team = *'Ratoniik Eleven' *'Faram Dite' *'Galaxy Eleven' |seiyuu = Arthur Lounsbery |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 020 (Galaxy)}}Ryugel Baran (リュゲル・バラン, Ryugeru Baran) is a character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. He is a forward for Ratoniik Eleven and Faram Dite. He is also a member of Shitennou. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"One of the members of Shitennou from Faram Obius. He does astounding cooperation techniques with his younger brother Gandales."'' Appearance Ryugel has a pale-white skin and shoulder-length white hair, with spikes that mostly point towards the left. He also has majorelle blue eyes and a small purple diamond on the center of his forehead. His ears are pointy and unlike most Faram Obius males, Ryugel has only one horn-like spike atop his head. Plot He made a cameo appearance at the end of episode 20 along with his fellow members of Shitennou. He appeared briefly along with his brother, Gandales Baran, accompanying Rodan Gasgus to join Gurdon Eleven in episode 28. He appeared again at the end of episode 29 along with Gandales, watching the match between Gurdon Eleven and Earth Eleven. He and Gandales made their official debut in episode 30 during the match between Gurdon Eleven and Earth Eleven as spectators. In episode 31, after Rodan was switched out, he told his brother that they should leave. When Gandales said that he wanted to watch Earth Eleven until the end, Ryugel replied saying that they were already defeated inside his imaginary training. He included that it didn't matter how many times they try since they'll always lose, which impressed his brother. In episode 32, the brothers navigated their way towards Ratoniik, but they landed on a desert on an unknown planet instead after a number of attempts. When they arrived on Ratoniik, Ryugel accidentally pushed Gandales out of the spacecraft. He then helped Gandales get out of the ropes since he got tangled in them. Ryugel then suggested they removed all the ropes in order to meet Ratoniik Eleven, as he thought that the ropes connected them with Ratoniik Eleven, causing the perfume to spread further. Near the end of the episode, Ryugel and Gandales also got caught in a Madowashisou plant's perfume trap when an illusion of a candy house appeared before them. In episode 33, the brothers eventually arrived at Ratoniik Eleven's dormitory (though they crash-landed on it as they panicked on who had to go out first). After Shimur Pheromona and the rest of the team welcomed them, Ryugel stuttered a thank you to them. During the match, when Gandales suggested that they should go up, Ryugel told him that there should be some "impact" in their interference. This was shown when he suddenly stole the ball away before Tenma could pass the ball to Matatagi. The brothers then broke through Earth Eleven's defense line with their combo play and used Scream of Eden, successfully breaking through Ibuki's Wild Dunk and scoring the first goal for Ratoniik Eleven. In episode 34, Ryugel and Gandales swiftly stole the ball away from Matatagi. They once again broke through their defense line, and they attempted to score another goal with Scream of Eden but failed as Ibuki's Rising Slash caused it to change course just in time. After considering the possibility of losing, Minaho unleashed a new hissatsu called Asoko ni UFO. It tricked the brothers thrice, though Ryugel told Gandales repeatedly not to succumb to it. Minaho then delivered them a mischievous grin, and in response, the brothers retreated before the first half of the match ended. In episode 39, Ryugel used his Soul, Pelion, for the first time to score a goal. However, its power was reduced by Morimura Konoha's Soul, Fox, so that Nishizono Shinsuke could catch the ball. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Ryugel, his QR Code has to be scanned first which can be done after beating the third chapter. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Lalaya's Handmade Medal (ララヤ様の手作り勲章, Randomly dropped by Star Sisters at Roglos Gordon's taisen route) *'Topic': Brothers and Sisters (兄弟姉妹の話題, Obtained at Sandorius's Big Town) *'Photo': White Beetle (白いカブトムシの写真, Taken at Ratoniik's village) *'Topic': Black Hole (ブラックホールの話題, Obtained at Faram Obius's Grand Celesta road) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 98 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 114 (144) *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 220 Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * * (Taisen route only) ''Legend Gate - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * * (Extra) Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galaxy Rivals' Gallery Ryugel in Faram Dite's uniform EP 38.png|Ryugel in Faram Dite's uniform. Ryugel and Gandales in spacecraft EP32 HQ.png|Ryugel and Gandales in their spacecraft. Ryugel and Gandales scared EP32 HQ.png|Ryugel and Gandales scared at the sight of the Madowashisou. Ryugel's attempting to use Asokoni UFO EP37.png|Ryugel attempting to use Asoko ni UFO on Konoha. Ryugel and Gandales about to disappear.png|Ryugel and Gandales starting to disappear in the purple light. Ryugel and Ganadales using Asokoni Black Hole EP42.png|Ryugel and Gandales using Asoko ni Black Hole. Ryugel official site.png|Ryugel's official artwork. Ryugel using Soul Game.jpg|Ryugel using Pelion in the game. IG-16-047.PNG|IG-16-047 IG-16-049.PNG|IG-16-049 Trivia *Along with Gandales, Ryugel's TCG card contains QR code that can be used to obtain him as a player. *In the game, it is said by Gandales that Ryugel is the leader of the Shitennou. Navigation de: Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Soul users